


Quickie

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumple and Belle's sex life has taken a drastic hit since becoming parents, so when the opportunity arises, they take it.





	Quickie

Quickie

A/AN: Mr. and Mrs. Gold have learned having a newborn can drastically change one's sex life.

"When did you lay him down?" Rumpelstiltskin huffed, fiddling with his belt buckle.

"About five minutes ago," Belle panted as her husband feathered her neck with kisses. She'd charged into his office and demanded they make love. Rumpelstiltskin had dropped everything he was doing to comply to his wife's wishes. It'd been over a month since they'd last been intimate because caring for Gideon was an around the clock job, leaving both parties utterly exhausted and falling into bed after an excruciating day of tending to their little one. Spontaneous moments like these were rare, and they both took advantage of them whenever they were presented with the opportunity.

"Unzip my dress," she hissed in desperation. His trousers pooled at his feet as he kicked them away, quickly unzipping her. She kicked the discarded garment away as he coaxed her back against the edge of the bed.

"You're usually matching," he mumbled, glancing down at her blue bra and red lacy underwear.

"I don't have time to color coordinate my lingerie, Rumple. I have a newborn, and barely have time to properly dress as is," she contested, pulling him down on top of her. She popped open the buttons on his silk shirt as he slipped two fingers inside her knickers. She bit back a curse, kissing him clumsily. He shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it in the pile of clothes precariously strewn across the floor.

"Where's the baby monitor?" she mumbled between kisses.

"On the table, Dearest. There's no need to worry," he reassured her, peppering her collarbone with kisses as his spinner's fingers continued to work their magic in her lower regions.

"We still have too many clothes on," she protested.

"I agree," he smirked, his eyes gleaming wickedly. He yanked down her knickers, tossing them aside. She managed to shimmy out of her bra as he kicked away his boxers.

"Hurry, he could wake up any minute! You know how unpredictable his sleep schedule is," she panicked, wrapping her legs around his waist, bidding him closer.

"It's too bad we can't take our time about things," he sighed, shifting himself within the cradle of her hips.

"Snow owes me for all the times I've babysat Neal," she said as he slid into her slick heat.

"The Charmings are unreliable, and terrible parents. They hand their son off to anyone whenever given the chance. I believe I'd rather volunteer Regina. Besides, Henry has been looking for a summer job. Babysitting one afternoon would do him some good," he groaned, shunting against her hips.

"We'll discuss this later," she muttered, sensing her pleasure heightening as her velvet walls clenched around him. He buried his face in her nape, a guttural moan escaping his throat as she milked him of his release. He planted a tender kiss against her nape before rolling off of her. A light sheen of sweat coated her brow as she breathed erratically.

"That was-" she huffed, attempting to catch her breath.

"Satisfying?" he queried, turning over to meet her gaze.

"For now...I still want an entire afternoon to ourselves. We could go out for a nice dinner, and then we could come back home, and you could spend the rest of the night ravishing me," she grinned mischievously at him.

"Perhaps we should call Henry sooner than later," he rumbled huskily in her ear, sending heat pooling in her belly. She was about to respond when Gideon's cries erupted through the baby monitor.

Belle sighed, rising from the bed. Rumple placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her. "I'll take care of it this time. Rest," he commanded, dropping a kiss to her brow. He clamored out of bed, pulling on his discarded boxers.

Belle closed her eyes, savoring the few precious moments to herself. When she opened them, she was unaware of how much time had passed. She lurched out of bed, hurriedly dressing when she noted the darkened room. The sun had nearly set as she bounded down the stairs to see her husband reading the paper at the kitchen table. His hair was damp, and his bathrobe clung to his slender frame.

"Rumple? What time is it?" she yawned, coming to stand beside him.

"It's nearly seven. Did you have a nice nap, Dearest?" he smiled cheekily at her.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long? There's much to be done, and Gideon-"

"Because you needed it, and Gideon is upstairs sound asleep. I fed him, changed him, and gave him a bath. He'll be out most of the night," he severed her comment, the anxious knot in her chest loosening.

"What would I ever do without you?" she sighed as tears glistened in her eyes. He rose from his chair, embracing her fully.

"I think you often forget I wouldn't survive without you either, dearest," he returned, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you, Rumple," she sighed contentedly.

"And I love you too, Belle. I called Regina, and she and Henry are going to babysit for us Friday night. How does that sound?" he inquired. She pulled away from him, glancing at him quizzically.

"We merely talked about it. I had no idea when it was to commence," she replied.

"Well, I thought about what you said, and I didn't want to put it off any longer. We're both long overdue for a break and some needed time together. The sooner the better," he stated, his eyes rimmed with desire solely for her.

"I'm not opposed to it, Rumple," she grinned, her cheeks flushing radiantly.

"Then it's a date," he chortled, clasping her hand and kissing the underside of her wrist reverently.

"You know, Gideon is asleep, and I've had a decent rest. How about another quickie?" she suggested, tugging at the tie in his robe seductively.

"You don't have to ask me twice, sweetheart," he groaned, molding the contours of his body into hers, and searing her with his lips, which entailed a night of much needed passion between them.


End file.
